


Paper Bag Ghost

by orphan_account



Series: Holiday boyos [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Dating, First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating, angry cousin, crashing that hallowenis party, don't worry they kinda makeout towards the end, funny prank, holiday boyos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ivan wasn't really planning on going trick or treating, but it's hard to say no to Alfred, especially when he pushes his way into your home and forces you into a costume.





	1. Costume time

Alfred practically punched Ivan’s front door, bouncing up and down with excitement. Ivan opened the door, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!” Alfred screamed, throwing his hands into the air, the long sleeves of his costume sliding down his arms.

“What are you even supposed to be?” Ivan asked, folding his arms across his chest and rocking back and forth on his heels. 

“I’m a ghost, duh,” Alfred grumbled, looking down at his costume, “I thought it was pretty clear, cool ripped up ghost clothes, you know? I know I’m supposed to make exceptions for beautiful people like you, but come on, it’s not that hard to figure out.” 

Ivan sighed and shook his head, “Pretty sure ghosts don’t just scream at you, but that besides the point, what are you doing here?” he muttered, hands now placed on his hips. 

“It’s Halloween, stupid. We’re going trick or treating!” Alfred cried, once more throwing his arms out. 

Ivan raised an eyebrow, “You think I’m going trick or treating with you?” Alfred rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, you are whether you want to or not,” he hissed. 

Ivan chuckled, “I don’t have a costume, so no thanks. Also, I’m pretty sure my mom would say no.” he said with a shake of his head. 

Alfred frowned, “I said, you’re coming trick or treating with me, no matter the consequences. And don’t worry about the costume thing, you’re coming, even if i have to shove a bag on your head and walk around calling you the paper bag ghost,” he grinned, pushing past Ivan into his house. Ivan sighed and shook his head, following after his friend in defeat. He really didn’t feel like putting up a fight. 

OwO

Alfred snapped a photo of Ivan is his costume. It turned out, Alfred did have to dress Ivan up as the paper bag ghost. They had cut holes in the front for Ivan to see, and Alfred had drawn a cute little cat face on it, so Ivan was now the paper cat ghost. Ivan had on a brown sweater, wearing his sister’s old Uggs to match, the ones with fur all over the top.They had gotten a sharpie, and after some effort, they had managed to draw lines on the front of the boots, making them look more like cat paws. They had also stolen a pair of cat gloves from Ivan’s sister, they had wondered why she had something so specific, but decided not to dwell on it and thank the gods that the brown matched well with the shoes and bag. Since Ivan refused to be seen without a scarf they had dug through the closet until they found a brown scarf, which Alfred proceeded to tie in a bow. In the end, Alfred had forced Ivan into wearing a pair of brown booty shorts over black tights.

Alfred was pleased with how well the costume had come together, proud of how resourceful he could be on short notice. Ivan was still grumbling about the pants situation, but was overall pleased with how it looked as well. They had asked Ivan’s mom, and to Ivan’s surprise, she said yes. Alfred hadn’t really been paying attention to the conversation, but heard her say something like, “You’re 14 now, do whatever the fuck you want, but only when I say you can,” which was pretty rad, in Alfred’s mind. The second they walked out the door Alfred turned to Ivan, cheeky grin plastered across his stupid face. 

He looked Ivan up and down before saying, “Are you a sharpie? Because you’re ultra fine.” Ivan stared at him before turning and walking down the street, gripping his candy bag tightly. Alfred jogged after him, “If you were a fruit, you’d be a fineapple!” he called. 

“Stop!” Ivan groaned. 

Alfred laughed, “My name isn’t Sully, but you can still be my boo!” Ivan walked faster, Alfred started running to keep up. “If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cutecumber!” he yelled, struggling to keep up as Ivan picked up speed, “I may not be 5 gum, but I can still stimulate your senses!” 

Ivan broke into a sprint, “Alfred, I swear to god,” he muttered.

Ivan broke into a sprint, “Alfred, I swear to god,” he muttered. 

“That ass should be illegal!” Alfred shouted. Several trick or treaters gave them confused looks as they passed. Ivan spun around, and Alfred slid to a stop in front of him. 

“I’m going to kill you, Alfred F. Jones,” Ivan hissed, flushed face hidden by his bag and hands clenched into fists. Alfred grinned at him, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

“You know you like it though,” he cooed. 

“Don’t make me hurt you,” Ivan grumbled, turning away and walking towards the house they had stopped at.

Alfred straightened himself out and skipped after Ivan, humming a tune as he caught up. They walked up to the house and knocked, Alfred practically vibrating with excitement. The door swung open, “Trick or treat!” they yelled, pushing their candy bags forward to be filled. The lady there giggled, smirking at Ivan in his booty shorts. She flicked her long brown hair out of her face and proceeded to guess their costumes. 

“So I know you’re a ghost, but I’m having trouble with you,” she said, pointing to Alfred and then Ivan. “I know it’s something cat themed, it’s definitely more than just a cat, but what,” she mused, reaching a hand up to adjust the pink flower in her hair. Alfred grinned as she absentmindedly poured candy into their bags, she wasn’t paying attention to the amount and gave them a bit more than usual. Ivan shifted from foot to foot, staring at the ground as she analyzed his costume. She sighed and shook her head, “I can’t figure it out. It’s really cute and original, I’ll give you that.”

Alfred laughed, flashing both Ivan and the woman a grin, “He’s a ghost too, originally the paper bag ghost, but I decided to spice it up a little. So now, he’s the paper cat ghost!” he beamed. The woman laughed and shook her head, giving the boys a smile before they skipped away. 

Alfred pulled his phone out and texted his twin, Matthew. “What are you doing?” Iavn asked, pulling a milky way from his bag and unwrapping it. 

“Keeping Mattie updated. He’s hanging with his boyfriend, Carlos, and I promised that if I managed to get you to come with me than I’d keep him updated with all the shit we do,” he said, pulling a snickers from his own bag. 

Ivan nodded, “So basically we’re gonna do dumb stuff and then you’ll tell him about it?” he asked through a mouthful of chocolate and caramel. Alfred grinned at Ivan, nodding before eating his snickers whole. 

Ivan stared on in horror. “Oh, we’re going to do the stupidest shit,” Alfred cackled, spitting small bits of chocolate out of his mouth. 


	2. Maybe you should listen to Ivan more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is an idiot  
this chapter is told through Alfred's texts cuz I wanted it that way

Alfred: some lady just gave us a bunch of candy cuz she couldn’t figure out what Ivy’s costume was  
Alfred: she was pretty hot  
Alfred: had a flower  
Alfred: next house what what  
Alfred: candy  
Alfred: that’s a pretty kool costume  
Alfred: the guy is just in a mike wazowski onesie  
Alfred: why was his hair so long  
Alfred: who cares he was funny and we’re moving on  
Alfred: next house what what  
Alfred: less candy  
Alfred: the dude tried to figure out what Ivy is but failed miserably  
Alfred: what a loser  
Alfred: especially with the candy thing like come on these are kids we’re talking about we need a whole bag, not 3 candies  
Alfred: next  
Alfred: ooooh these people are in costume  
Alfred: ew stop fawning over each other I want candy not some weird porn like stop  
Alfred: we got peter pan and like I don’t know he’s pretty much just some detective  
Alfred: bruh I fuckin spit candy all over them oh my god  
Alfred: I’ve never run faster than I did just then holt shit that was crazy  
Alfred: dude I got Ivy to laugh  
Alfred: sweet  
Alfred: next house woooooooo  
Alfred: this dude kinda creepy  
Alfred: bruh staring at Ivan  
Alfred: but like  
Alfred: he has a shit ton of candy  
Alfred: dude invited us inside  
Alfred: Ivy says it’s a bad idea but fuck him am I right? We goin inside  
Alfred: dude got a nice house  
Alfred: maybe this was a bad idea  
Alfred: wtf is he doing   
Alfred: wtf Ivy dude bruh needs to chill  
Alfred: shit  
Alfred: okay fuck we go need to get out of here  
Alfred: you know I feel like as my twin you should care a little more about what just happened instead of just ignoring me  
Alfred: like   
Alfred: I feel like you should’ve maybe tried to stop me from going inside instead of just letting things happen  
Alfred: though honestly it wouldn’t have worked I still would’ve gone inside the dude’s house  
Alfred: which was scary, but on the bright side he did give us candy  
Alfred: Ivy won’t stop complaining   
Alfred: I mean, yeah okay, having some creepy dude trying to assault you isn’t fun, but like, stop complaining about it already happened shut up  
Alfred: I’m gonna punch him  
Alfred: okay so like here’s a little advice, don’t punch Ivy when he’s upset  
Alfred: oh no I think I made him mad him might leave oh no what do I do Mattie help aaaaaaaah  
Alfred: heckin heck here I go let’s see if my plan works  
Alfred: oh hell yeah  
Alfred: I’ll keep ya updated wink wink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me
> 
> also sorry for short chapter  
at least its funny  
to me at least


	3. Party Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur: stop it  
Alfred: if you ever talk to me or my wife like that ever again I'll fucking kill you  
Arthur: wife??  
Ivan: hi

Alfred grinned and let his legs swing back and forth as he stared at Ivan. Ivan sat glaring at the ground, arms crossed as he blushed. Ivan had been trying to leave, but Alfred was too stubborn and was determined to make Ivan stay, so of course he had pulled off the paper bag and kissed Ivan. Which had been Ivan’s first kiss. As well as his. Oh boy. 

They had made their way to Alfred’s house, where Alfred put a pair of cat ears on Ivan. It had taken a while, but they had finally managed to balance themselves of the railing of Alfred’s porch. They had had a little chat, and now it seemed that they were pretty much dating. Alfred had made sure to give Ivan a few more kisses, and now Ivan was bored and flustered. 

Alfred reached into his bag, pulling out a snickers. Alfred handed it to Ivan, shit-eating grin plastered across his face. “Here, have a snickers, you’ll feel better,” he cooed. Ivan scowled at him before yanking the candy bar from Alfred’s hands and tearing into it. He sighed and let his legs swing back and forth as well, features softening as he calmed down. Ivan wasn’t even sure why he had been upset in the first place, but he did feel better now. Alfred gave Ivan a loving smile as he watched Ivan eat his candy. He stared, adoration filling his gaze as he watched. 

Ivan flushed and finished his bar, glancing around before speaking up, “Are we going to do something or are you just going to stare at me all night?”  


Alfred laughed, “I would love to do that, but I did promise you stupid shit, so how about we,” Alfred trailed off, glancing into the distance as he thought. “How about we go egg Arthur’s house? And maybe get some toilet paper too?” he asked, though not really needing an answer.  


Ivan laughed before nodding his head, “Of course, I love every opportunity to mess with your cousin. He is rather irritable, fun to see his reactions, da?” he giggled. Alfred beamed before leaping of the railing and running inside to grab some eggs. Ivan smiled after his new ‘boyfriend’, if you could even call him that. Ivan slid off the railing, pulling the paper bag out of his pocket and putting it on. 

Alfred sprinted out of the house, a carton of eggs, a few rolls of toilet paper, and a ski mask in his hands. 

“Is the mask really necessary?” Ivan asked, adjusting his shorts. 

Alfred flashed him a grin, “Of course it is, I’m incomplete without it,” he said as they began their walk to Arthur’s house. 

Ivan shrugged, “To each their own, I guess,” he mused, fingers lacing with Alfred’s. Alfred grinned again before sprinting forward, dragging Ivan with him. Ivan squeaked, causing Alfred to burst out laughing. They soon reached Arthur’s house, he didn’t live very far from Alfred, which was convenient. Alfred pulled on his mask, flashing Ivan one last grin before they crept forward, eggs and toilet paper in hand. The two tiptoed across the lawn, eyes peered up at Arthur’s bland colonial house, all of the lights on. The front door was open slightly and they could hear music playing, as well as see flashing lights from the living room. The upside to Arthur throwing his party was that it was less likely for anyone to hear the eggs hitting the house 

“What a loser, with his stupid big house, and his big stupid party,” Alfred muttered, causing Ivan to snicker. Alfred reared his arm back before swinging it forward and letting his egg fly, closely followed by Ivan’s. This signaled the wave, the two boys then letting a flurry of eggs smash against the house. They laughed maniacally as egg splattered against the white panelling of Arthur’s house. They threw the toilet paper into the trees scattered across Arthur’s lawn, watching as the toilet paper sailed through the air in a graceful arc before settling among the tree branches. 

The front door swung open all the way, revealing a furious looking Arthur, accompanied by the self-proclaimed Bad Touch Trio. Ivan let out a scared squeak as Alfred threw one last egg. Alfred grabbed Ivan’s hand and ran, dragging Ivan before he collected himself and ran too. They bolted through yards, followed closely by the BTT, who Arthur had sent after them. They didn’t seem to really care about what happened, so Alfred hoped they wouldn’t try to hard, but to his dismay, they tripped. Well, Ivan tripped. They had been running for their lives, sprinting through bushes and all that, but Ivan had spotted a dog out of the corner of his eye and had gotten a bit distracted. He hadn’t seen the huge oak tree they passed by, so of course he hadn’t thought to jump over the roots like Alfred did, and of course Alfred hadn’t let go of Ivan’s had, so they both came crashing to the ground. 

They immediately tried to scramble up and away from the BTT, but we’re stopped when Gilbert threw himself on top of them, effectively pinning them to the ground. 

Gilbert cackled as they squirmed underneath him, “You’re heavy!” Ivan whined. Alfred laughed at that but shut up as Francis and Antonio came jogging over. Francis gave the boys a sympathetic look before gesturing for Antonio to help Gilbert. Gilbert stood and grabbed Alfred, who, surprisingly, didn’t put up much of a fight. Antonio helped Ivan up and barely even tried to keep him there, but Ivan stayed. The two pouted as they were lead back to Arthur’s house, which was now covered in egg. They gave Arthur smug grins as they approached, Arthur giving them a scowl in return. 

“Take them inside,” Arthur growled. 

“You aren’t the boss of us!” Gilbert yelled. 

“Please, mon amie,” Francis sighed. 

“Alright dude, you got it,” Gilbert grinned. 

Alfred snorted before being shoved inside. Ivan was dealt with in a much more gentle manner, Antonio being way too nice to hurt a kid 5 years his junior. Arthur stomped in after them, his face doing nothing to hide his rage. They were placed on the couch, where all the party goers proceeded to stare at them. Gilbert yanked off Alfred’s ski mask, while Antonio politely gestured for Ivan to take off his bag, which he did. Alfred’s hand immediately went down to grip Ivan’s. Ivan gave Alfred a smile as he returned the gesture, tightening his grip on Alfred’s hand. Arthur stood in front of them, snapping his fingers to get their attention. The two turned their gaze to him, flopping back into the couch, Ivan swinging his legs lazily while Alfred crossed his. 

“What’s up, Iggy?” Alfred asked as Ivan let his head fall onto Alfred’s shoulder. 

“Don’t ‘what’s up Iggy’ me!” Arthur hissed, “I just caught you egging my house! And with Ivan too! I’m disappointed, I thought you two were responsible, but apparently not! It seems I’m going to have to call Ivan’s big sister to pick him up. I cannot believe you dragged him into your shenanigans--” 

“YOU CANNOT SEPARATE US! WE ARE ONE! I WON’T LET YOU!” Alfred screeched, effectively silencing Arthur. 

All the watching party goers flinched at his loud voice. Ivan shook his head, “Alfred, please,” he muttered. Alfred grinned at Ivan before diving in and kissing him. Everyone froze as Alfred kissed Ivan, Arthur’s expression was one of pure horror as Ivan gently kissed back. Alfred pulled away, grin still plastered across his face. He leapt up off the couch, Ivan following due to their hands still being locked together. The two bolted to the door, everyone still frozen in shock. They sprinted out of the house, the BTT and Arthur following, having been shaken out of their stupor when Alfred and Ivan made their escape. Unfortunately for them, Alfred and Ivan had more of a head start, and also moved much faster. Eventually, the BTT and Arthur lost the boys in the dark streets, there being way too many trick or treaters to pick out two escapees. 

Ivan giggled as they ran. This was the most fun Halloween he’d ever had. They came to a stop by The Lake. The Lake was special to their neighborhood, a rumor that a young boy had drowned here had spread around. No one really remembered the actual name of The Lake, but some kid had decided it needed some ominous title, something vague and slightly concerning, and he had come up with just The Lake. Despite the ominous title and the rumor, people treated it like a normal lake for the most part. Someone had built a dock, made of dark, smooth wood, and people would come down and drive their boats around in it. The Lake was rather large, fish swam around in the murky water, swerving out of the way as rocks were thrown. Alfred stood on the dock, cool wood soothing against his bare feet. Ivan sat beside him, struggling to remove the Uggs. Alfred threw another rock, desperately trying to skip them. 

Ivan laughed as he failed miserably, the rock sinking to the bottom of the lake. Ivan placed the old Uggs beside him on the dock, staring down at the water. Alfred flopped down beside him, letting his bare feet fall into the water before swishing them back and forth. Alfred glanced at Ivan, who was staring down at his legs. 

“You know, if you wanna swish swish with me you’re going to have to take off the tights, bud,” Alfred said, pushing his glasses up his nose as Ivan flushed. 

“I know that, idiot,” Ivan shot back, pushing himself onto his hands and knees before standing. Ivan turned around and began fiddling with the buttons on his shorts. Ivan glared as Alfred stared at him, “No peeking, dumbass,” Ivan hissed as he unzipped the shorts. Alfred chuckled and turned back to the water, reaching over for his pile of rocks. He listened to the sound of the water gently lapping at the dock’s legs, as well as the sound of rustling fabric. Alfred grinned to himself before turning his head back a bit. 

Ivan was in the middle of pulling his shorts back on, Alfred caught a glimpse of Ivan’s butt with only his underwear separating it from the cold air. Wow, Alfred thought, that ass should be illegal. He snickered to himself before turning back to the water and attempting to skip another rock. Seconds later Ivan sat down beside him, swinging his feet back and forth in the water. He giggled as water splashed against his legs, watching as Alfred tried over and over again to skip his rocks. Alfred sighed as his rock supply dwindled, giving the last few rocks a fond smile before scooping them all into his arms and standing. 

“It’s been fun boys, but none of you are good enough for me,” he said, wiping away a fake tear. “I’ll miss you, so very much,” he whimpered, shuffling closer to the edge of the dock. He wiped the somber expression from his face, replacing it with a huge grin as he swung his arms back before letting them swing forward. All the rocks flew out of his arms, falling into the lake with a huge splash. 

Ivan squealed as the water splashed him, dissolving into a fit of giggles as Alfred burst into fake tears, crying about his lost friends. Alfred slid back down onto his butt, wrapping an arm around Ivan’s shoulder. Ivan gave a small giggle before leaning into Alfred’s side. He pulled his arms in, nuzzling Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred grinned as they swung their legs back and forth in the water, watching as it swirled around their feet. Ivan flushed before setting his chin of Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred shivered at the feeling of Ivan’s breath on his ear. Ivan leaned up and placed a small kiss on Alfred’s cheek, recoiling almost immediately. 

Alfred smirked as Ivan curled in on himself, pulling his feet out of the water and sitting on them, sliding away from Alfred slightly. Alfred’s smirk turned into a darker one as he moved closer to Ivan. He crawled to Ivan’s side, wrapping his arms around him. He pulled down Ivan’s scarf, nuzzling his neck. Ivan squeaked at that, squirming under Alfred’s touch, face unbelievably flushed. Alfred let his tongue slide out of his mouth, running it along Ivan’s neck. Ivan made another high-pitched noise, shivering as Alfred slid a hand down his side to rest on his thigh. Alfred began gently sucking on Ivan’s neck, earning a quiet moan. And there was Alfred’s cue. 

Alfred immediately pulled away, hands gripping the front of Ivan’s shirt. He caught only a glimpse of Ivan’s flushed face before he threw Ivan into the water. Ivan screeched as he flew into the dirty water, arms flailing. Alfred laughed loudly, hands clutching at the dock so he wouldn’t fall over into the lake from laughing too hard. Ivan bobbed in the water as he struggled to regain control of his limbs. He glared through his wet hair, a small part of him glad that it covered his still flushed face well. He swam towards the dock, hauling himself onto it as he continued to glare at Alfred. Alfred wiped away a tear and flashed Ivan a grin. 

“I hate you,” Ivan deadpanned, trying to squeeze the water out of his shirt without taking it off. 

“I love you too,” Alfred cooed, blowing Ivan a kiss. Ivan blushed before staring down at his wet clothes. Ivan mumbled something. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Alfred asked, grin now smug. 

Ivan groaned, “I said, I… I love you too." Alfred beamed at him before standing and grabbing Ivan’s hand. 

“We’re moving a little quick, but I’m definitely cool with that! Anyway, let’s get you out of those wet clothes,” he purred. Ivan grumbled as he shoved his Uggs on and scooped up his tights, staring at the ground when he finished. Alfred slipped his shoes on and skipped down the dock, dragging Ivan behind him for the 800th time tonight. “Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” Alfred laughed. Ivan couldn’t help but snicker as he was pulled along. Yes, it was his best Halloween, and he had no doubt that it was Alfred’s too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing

**Author's Note:**

> criticise me please mwah mwah


End file.
